wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Stomping Grounds 2019
Stomping Grounds was a professional wrestling pay-per-view and WWE Network event produced by WWE for their Raw, SmackDown, and 205 Live brands. It took place on June 23, 2019, at the Tacoma Dome in Tacoma, Washington. Event summary Becky Lynch vs Lacey Evans After months of animosity and high-octane scraps, Becky Lynch kept Lacey Evans at bay to retain the Raw Women’s Championship in a brutal battle at WWE Stomping Grounds. A steady dose of trash talk and a fiery scrap at the onset assured that the title fight wouldn’t be short on haymakers. Lynch out-grappled The Sassy Southern Bell in the early goings and beat her to the literal punch several times. The Lady of WWE struck back by targeting Becky’s mid-section after she swiftly kicked the Raw Women’s Champion into the announcer’s table. From there, Lacey systematically tore Lynch apart, keeping her grounded at will and applying ample pressure. Though she was in obvious pain, Becky continually attempted to battle back and finally found substantial daylight when Evans got a little too comfortable mocking The Man, as Becky stuffed Lacey’s handkerchief into the challenger’s mouth moments after Evans used it to wipe her armpits and threw it at Becky. The Scarlet Spitfire then strung together several high-impact maneuvers and evaded several of Lacey’s, and the champion sealed the victory by locking in the Dis-arm-her for an impressive tap-out victory. Bayley vs Alexa Bliss Leading into WWE Stomping Grounds, Alexa Bliss questioned every single facet of Bayley’s WWE career, but The Hugger gave The Goddess all the answers she needed in the Tacoma Dome. Flanked by her new bestie Nikki Cross, Bliss got more than she bargained for at the start of the contest, with Bayley quickly showing off her new aggressive side. Bliss took the upper-hand with the cagey tactic of driving The Hugger’s face into the middle turnbuckle. Little Miss Bliss pounced on the champion, smothering Bayley with a gritty attack that would see her both ground and pound her opponent. Bliss poured even more on Bayley when she began to zone in on The Hugger’s right arm. Bayley withstood the onslaught though, battling back despite the injured limb and turning the tides when she connected with a massive sunset flip bomb that saw Bliss’ head slam smack into the same middle turnbuckle that initially gave Bliss the edge. Matters continued to intensify when it appeared as though Alexa sacrificed Cross on the outside so that Nikki received the brunt of a diving Bayley. However, Cross wasn’t concerned with Bliss’ actions as much as she was with Bayley smashing her. In turn, Cross’ anger cost Bliss valuable time when Nikki stormed into the ring, arguing with the referee about Bayley’s attack. That distraction allowed The Hugger to get her knees up when The Goddess attempted Twisted Bliss, giving Bayley the opening to connect with the Bayley-to-Belly Suplex for the three-count and the victory. Alexa Bliss thought she had all the answers re: Bayley heading into WWE Stomping Grounds, but with Bayley holding the title proudly at the end of the night, all Bliss seemingly had now was a whole new slew of questions. Seth Rollins vs Baron Corbin With Lacey Evans handpicked by Baron Corbinas Special Guest Referee, Seth Rollins had quite the hurdle to clear in his unnerving Universal Championship defense. With all the forces that have conspired against The Beastslayer in recent weeks — Brock Lesnar, Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn — to end his run as champion, Rollins could be forgiven if he appeared uneasy in his battle with Corbin. But even with The Lone Wolf’s convenient decision to have Evans officiate their high-stakes matchup, Rollins barely flinched as he reminded his wily rival of his namesake as The Architect. Built for challenges, no matter the height of the climb or the cost of the war, The Beastslayer took The Lone Wolf’s paranoia-inducing game plan and raised him a beatdown. But before that could happen, Corbin maintained a stronghold throughout much of the match. In fact, The Lone Wolf took advantage early by tanning Rollins’ back with multiple chair strikes before Evans finally called for the opening bell. From there, Corbin smothered Rollins with a brutal assault of back-punishing attacks, in and outside the ring. Though the resilient Beastslayer powered through with attacks of his own, including a canvas-rattling Blockbuster and springboard knee attack, he quickly learned just how much of an uphill climb he was facing with Evans in Corbin’s corner. After Evans failed to officiate his pin attempts, Rollins roared back by viciously powerbombing The Lone Wolf through the announcer table. Though Rollins figured that would lead Evans to count Corbin out, the Special Guest Referee got to eight before she decided to declare that the title fight was now a No Count-out Match. That wouldn’t be the last curveball. When Corbin rebounded, he once again went to work by waylaying Rollins with the steel chair, only for Evans to then decree that it was a No Disqualification Match. Despite Rollins fighting back, even sandwiching Corbin onto the steel chair with a Falcon’s Arrow, Evans continued to stack the deck by striking Rollins with a savage low blow. When it appeared The Architect was in an unwinnable situation, especially with The Lone Wolf planting him with a well-timed End of Days, Raw Women’s Champion Becky Lynch dashed into the ring, took down Evans and continued to rain down stinging haymakers before nearly driving The Sassy Southern Belle through the barricade with a Bexploder, as the WWE Universe rose to their feet and roared inside the Tacoma Dome. With Evans out of the picture, referee John Cone arrived as Rollins countered Corbin's second End of Days attempt with a superkick followed by an emphatic Stomp. As the sweet smell of karma filled the arena, Cone called the three-count, leaving Rollins to live another day as fighting champion and obstacle-slayer. Results * Singles match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Becky Lynch © defeated Lacey Evans by submission * Singles match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Bayley © defeated Alexa Bliss (with Nikki Cross) * No Countout, No Disqualification match for the WWE Universal Championship; Lacey Evans was the special guest referee: Seth Rollins © defeated Baron Corbin Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young (Raw) * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Kayla Braxton * Pre-show panel: Charly Caruso Image gallery 026_STOMP_06232019jg_0370--728c879709ae25d3e718bf902c13caf4.jpg 027_STOMP_06232019dg_0673--141838ce9b5830fbd410eea94463f1a3.jpg 028_STOMP_06232019jg_0417--e0aba2132c66e09b7a46ae8308d199af.jpg 029_STOMP_06232019ej_1298--4a579df60803451fd7223c05464e744a.jpg 030_STOMP_06232019dg_0830--40ad26c29b475e756e471ba930019b79.jpg 031_STOMP_06232019jg_0440--3cdbeec22a4c45ce9041767486fbc752.jpg 032_STOMP_06232019dg_0859--e7454401f92914deb400c6a966f1b449.jpg 033_STOMP_06232019jg_0457--b712596f0e510ed7005cf745b7f613e2.jpg 034_STOMP_06232019jg_0325--f3a1f6a7a8c1b8438cdd98a415e619c4.jpg 035_STOMP_06232019dg_0902--3dd4f9d12dac9040518b81a670486a5c.jpg 036_STOMP_06232019jg_0475--b4284140a68e5ac45af5e7ef4ae63f2f.jpg 037_STOMP_06232019jg_0485--2dd2c64089aff23c74ff98a562a0dd4c.jpg 038_STOMP_06232019jg_0493--21ac45587cc2c764fbbec6efc839dafe.jpg 039_STOMP_06232019jg_0516--17e67e56cdd7e6d1e279322ed2b531ab.jpg 040_STOMP_06232019dg_0985--7440a3d818f32c3a37617f7017202940.jpg 041_STOMP_06232019ej_1580--d18f2b73aae6b3cba5bf9bc60bdc6381.jpg 042_STOMP_06232019dg_0995--79800ca4971e817c633d924f5bb213fb.jpg 043_STOMP_06232019ej_1622--cbe31bae234d90b84fba62656c3faa7c.jpg 044_STOMP_06232019jg_0569--f85f4078de227a43a771a07139446b63.jpg 045_STOMP_06232019dg_1020--8f52fb523e2e1076a8fb97b636cd3e69.jpg 046_STOMP_06232019dg_1055--3bb79111f3905b12d0a637426213fb24.jpg 047_STOMP_06232019jg_0583--458b33ab9b935dbfd441cadc51e54739.jpg 048_STOMP_06232019dg_1074--ca8716ed989bcbd5d2153fbc7364cb9a.jpg 049_STOMP_06232019ej_1361--23f169fb9a2d13ad5d92409f3256be99.jpg 050_STOMP_06232019dg_1113--6aec1d5ff432864b353d4d6a0cd43db6.jpg 051_STOMP_06232019ej_1406--9491ecd4bdb68665bf2e69b0f6edc59c.jpg 052_STOMP_06232019dg_1121--d7d8acc7f2c731bbf63ff3b025b45769.jpg 053_STOMP_06232019dg_0779--923a29e71805463761eda5ce34bd1728.jpg 054_STOMP_06232019dg_1164--cc2b44eb789fda4cb11431f0d95f9d35.jpg 153_STOMP_06232019jg_1458--c127921aa82607de5e14ced10efa4761.jpg 154_STOMP_06232019ej_6228--b85f15a6d2ab4c77b4495a6e77298ae2.jpg 155_STOMP_06232019dg_5714--b404d3aef1c65fac76e2fdd5d8df5154.jpg 156_STOMP_06232019jg_1512--7502e8ca56ad2001725e384092f9f237.jpg 157_STOMP_06232019dg_5730--adffb5ab05fafa65721feb6edd74d17e.jpg 158_STOMP_06232019ej_6395--207e1cd021eec65b76272e277e94530b.jpg 159_STOMP_06232019jg_1532--f67aed78d5ddae602e9cc52b68cf8eca.jpg 160_STOMP_06232019jg_1536--2b44a2ad2542e41f4b669957d2167781.jpg 161_STOMP_06232019jg_1542--f862adab9316de79a1d0369c9f0f61e3.jpg 162_STOMP_06232019dg_5792--235a2b24603a9cd01b42c7fa9889f02a.jpg 163_STOMP_06232019jg_1547--e01fc3d114c0243e0be7763788d4eae8.jpg 164_STOMP_06232019jg_1559--798b6cb7ea12f519cff73c936aec70b7.jpg 165_STOMP_06232019dg_5838--c906e763897b3a04cbe5e27067d55fcd.jpg 166_STOMP_06232019jg_1573--019e5c5e5ec98d4ade0ea75c109a078d.jpg 167_STOMP_06232019jg_1575--14e3a825f0f8d1081308f793dc4420d2.jpg 168_STOMP_06232019dg_5870--e6a67fdd230ea16e09bffc3b34d5d75b.jpg 169_STOMP_06232019dg_5878--9856f3779369777b59bb31ae3c8478d4.jpg 170_STOMP_06232019ej_6523--1ec7381ec82e49970e0a553047e0ee8a.jpg 171_STOMP_06232019dg_5909--2e51b955546d061f3eaeddc92d139563.jpg 172_STOMP_06232019dg_5941--54096eb21d76c504311ff8fed488d62c.jpg 173_STOMP_06232019jg_1618--c62b049ac9fa06be5fe3416ad79011c0.jpg 174_STOMP_06232019ej_6601--e6ef5a1e0c31527a984eac30fce38d22.jpg 175_STOMP_06232019dg_5983--e40b754116a66f4937dde9d11835eb2d.jpg 176_STOMP_06232019jg_1630--827c1750fef0c0c2f19d803363b1f353.jpg 177_STOMP_06232019jg_1637--ae60d3c97d0d05a178fe9dca3ef8d1e4.jpg 178_STOMP_06232019ej_6643--44c27674dad4d61245f99b5885c87964.jpg 179_STOMP_06232019dg_6081--2bb1b441ceb3bf7f95db4148e167b295.jpg 180_STOMP_06232019dg_6100--75c99846d20db4c7f51491d76489a906.jpg 181_STOMP_06232019dg_6115--e23670e5e4eca4d536d3ccf8f2377e03.jpg 260_STOMP_06232019jg_2905--80aa251995342513ec099b7a43afba9a.jpg 273_STOMP_06232019jg_2555--97ad29fc6a5d8da4bb729221e53d0e3e.jpg 275_STOMP_06232019jg_2581--5018c370c426138d2e1b0e5b8534b08a.jpg 276_STOMP_06232019jg_2594--5749857d8c61a47f8d89653a548249c2.jpg 281_STOMP_06232019jg_2658--7b1f58c48f914979539c479a987661ac.jpg 283_STOMP_06232019ej_10671--3a3a892c994953c91567d46fe3e1dfb8.jpg 284_STOMP_06232019jg_2712--686b98563bc301dafdfc1182c35229cd.jpg 286_STOMP_06232019dg_11988--be161f4ea7ab3ad5ed6c99a3c95fef0c.jpg 287_STOMP_06232019ej_10767--20f053d12d5dc748b9f0ed9713a6dd96.jpg 288_STOMP_06232019dg_12010--72d71c4685f2049f9be43bd4ce94c4c8.jpg 289_STOMP_06232019dg_12024--e5f0bfc7797fcc69936c8c9ee5c2aee9.jpg 291_STOMP_06232019jg_2770--3dd5094557e6b6fe19b4dedbecf0781d.jpg 292_STOMP_06232019jg_2798--dc84e938cbe1cff2ff6531497c16a29e.jpg 293_STOMP_06232019dg_12080--03fe5bfed43dc3187f63a66823b58e4c.jpg 294_STOMP_06232019dg_12087--cd4c2ee159c5aca75615ed81087cd751.jpg 295_STOMP_06232019dg_12108--638b5707652f203370a319d784fee925.jpg 297_STOMP_06232019dg_12171--b9a902d597243ce58397228fc5c25205.jpg 298_STOMP_06232019jg_2834--ecb5f9eeede7e326b3148357e43dc007.jpg 299_STOMP_06232019jg_2851--fba81b18abea99f6054e26261363b1b0.jpg 300_STOMP_06232019ej_10901--4f392936e1f7f65bc198a70c06832c6e.jpg 301_STOMP_06232019jg_2888--ab6f7c0274e99b943cef0cd29f9b2d5b.jpg 302_STOMP_06232019dg_12266--b9e478b297620531ddfb65423e644b2c.jpg Media Category:2019 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Becky Lynch Category:Charly Caruso Category:Kayla Braxton Category:Lacey Evans Category:Nikki Cross Category:Renee Young